


Hooked

by EvaBelmort



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Episode: s03e03 Secondo, M/M, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort
Summary: It's about finding the right bait, and making the fish come to you.





	

“I have to eat him,” Hannibal said thoughtfully, finishing the piece.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Hannibal went to answer it. Bedelia retreated to the kitchen to pour herself a drink in preparation for another lengthy meditation on the subject of Will Graham. They weren’t expecting anyone, so Hannibal could deal with it. 

A heavy thud from the entry drew her back into the room, glass and bottle in hand. Hannibal was on his back on the floor, Will Graham crouched over him, pinning his hands down at the wrists, face pressed against Hannibal’s throat. 

Will raised his head, and she barely kept her grip on the bottle: his grinning mouth was smeared red, dripping blood onto Hannibal’s lips as he hovered close enough to share breath. “Tag, you’re it,” he whispered, and then threw himself to his feet and darted back out the door.

It swung shut behind him before Hannibal got to his feet; he stumbled over to it, yanking it open, and stared out dazedly, one hand clamped to his bleeding neck. Graham was gone, and Hannibal sagged against the doorframe, breathing raggedly.

“Shall I get the first aid kit?” Bedelia enquired mildly.

Hannibal turned towards her, blinking like he’d forgotten she was there. It was perhaps a little rude: Graham hadn’t even spared her a glance, but he hadn’t been living with her for months. Hannibal shifted his hand, smearing the blood, and his breath caught audibly. “I- No, thank you, I’ll take care of it.” 

Bedelia nodded and settled herself on the chaise longue; he might have a perfect impression of Graham’s teeth, but there didn’t appear to be any flesh missing. She wondered if Hannibal was disappointed by that. She raised her glass as Hannibal shut the bathroom door, and let out a soft breath of relief. 

She had tolerated many a discussion of the wonder that was Will Graham, but she was not sure she could have done so with a straight face while bandaging Hannibal’s new love bite and politely ignoring the erection ruining the line of his tailored trousers. 

After a few more moments to enjoy her wine, she went to pack and set in motion her exit strategy. It would be wise to make herself scarce before Hannibal decided whether he wished to be a divorcee or a widower. After all, it was not the done thing to take your psychiatrist or your ‘wife’ with you when you went running after the completely unhinged love of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> My Bedelia headcanon: she amused herself for the Florence arc by taking a sip of wine every time Hannibal mentioned Will Graham. Her book was entirely fictional because she spent the whole trip more-or-less inebriated and doesn't actually remember it that well.


End file.
